bloodlinesthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Gang
This group of vampires is unnamed officially but is known to be the main group of vampires that operate within the country. As they are a united band of vampires in the country, there is no opposing vampire faction to Sator and his group of vampires. Any humans that are interested in becoming vampires must prove themselves to Sator and his leaders. If they prove successful they will be turned into a vampire, anyone who is not will be killed. Organisation Mission Statement/Mentality There is no alternate motive other than protecting vampires and its activities that include killing and feeding of humans. Vampire Gang Biography The band of vampires are the only group of vampires that exists in the country, and because of that is easier to manage than in other countries where vampires fight over territory and change of leadership within their own race. Sator is very clever and as such he is very good at manipulating humans to do his bidding. Using familiars to move and operate in the daytime and then using vampires to carry on the work at night makes the organisation work 24/7 to achieve its goals. The main daily activities of the organisation is to make sure that resources are there to tend to the needs of vampires and its interests. The primary goal is to just exist, make sure that they have enough assets to be able to live, this includes trapping and taking humans hostage, hoarding money used to buy items or bribing officials and politicians around the country. Their demonstration of power has created an image to the humans and both evokes jealousy and fear. The human race around the country are split between people who fear the vampires and want to get rid of them and other that with to join them and become vampires themselves. Origin of Vampire Gang There were once a couple of powerful vampire originations around the country that shared knowledge, power and assets, however after a disagreement the leaders of all the groups decided to join as one, however there was still the question of who was to lead the one powerful force? They decided that whoever was proven most powerful of all must be the leader, so a fight to the death. Last vampire standing was Sator, then to the agreement made before the fight, all factions came together as one and since then has been a very powerful organisation that offered protection for vampires everywhere. Relationship With Other Characters or Organisations The constant irritation of the vampire resistance is an annoyance they must put up with. They do not attack the resistance full on, rather work around them, however when the resistance makes themselves known, no mercy is shown to make sure that its members are aware of what happens when they cross the vampires. The vampires also have to deal with local authorities, although some can be bought. Some important areas of operation are left by the authorities as long as the main figures of the police and its leaders are kept happy. Category Content 1.Vampire Resistance Group 2.Vampire Gang 3.Local Authorities Return to Contents Page Category:Bloodlines Category:Organisations